


Felt

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Aoba reflects on his relationship with Rei.





	Felt

The others would usually tease him about it, but he ignored them.

He was thankful for his relationship with Rei, she never judged him, he knew she would never try to hurt him in anyway.  
despite being 10 years younger she was still a very thoughtful and kind woman.

It may have sound cliched, but she did in fact make his life better.


End file.
